fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Scramble
Harvest Scramble (Harvest of Bonds in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 16 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealms. This map features a lot of conversations between same-gendered characters, ranging from conversations about the festival to things more unexpected. This map is recommended for players who are fond of their characters and, because of the low difficulty level, is also ideal for players who have just started. Every enemy on the map has 50 luck as well as the skill Miracle. Be wary of the Revenants that pack Counter in their arsenal. Special Conversations Certain characters can hold a special conversation with another specific character. All special conversations must be started by a specific character and can be done starting from the first turn. For the responding conversation, that cannot occur until the first one has been initiated and can only be started starting from the 3rd turn onwards. All characters who initiates the responding conversation are bolded. *Chrom: Frederick, Vaike, and Gaius *Lissa: Maribelle *Frederick: Henry, Chrom, and Virion *Sully: Miriel and Sumia *Virion: Frederick and Libra *Stahl : Kellam and Donnel *Vaike: Chrom and Lon'qu *Miriel: Cherche and Sully *Sumia: Sully and Cordelia *Kellam: Stahl and Donnel *Donnel: Stahl and Kellam *Lon'qu: Vaike and Gregor *Ricken: Henry and Gregor *Maribelle: Lissa and Olivia *Panne: Olivia and Cordelia *Gaius: Chrom and Libra *Nowi: Tharja, Cherche, and Tiki *Cordelia: Panne and Sumia *Gregor: Ricken and Lon'qu *Libra: Virion and Gaius *Tharja: Nowi (US and EU conversations are different) *Anna: Tiki *Olivia: Maribelle and Panne *Cherche: Nowi and Miriel *Henry: Ricken and Frederick *Say'ri: Tiki *Tiki: Nowi, Lucina, Say'ri, Nah, and Anna *Lucina: Kjelle, Cynthia, and Tiki *Owain: Inigo, Brady, and Morgan (Male) *Inigo: Brady, Gerome, Owain *Brady: Owain, Yarne, and Inigo *Kjelle: Lucina and Severa *Cynthia: Lucina, Severa, and Nah *Severa: Kjelle, Cynthia, and Noire *Gerome: Laurent and Inigo *Morgan (Male): Owain and Yarne *Morgan (Female): Noire and Nah *Yarne: Brady, Morgan (Male), and Laurent *Laurent: Yarne and Gerome *Noire: Severa and Morgan (Female) *Nah: Morgan (Female), Cynthia, and Tiki Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Summary Trivia *Tiki and Nowi are the only characters who can have a conversation on this map and cannot support each other in the main game. *Unlike most maps, this map features a total of 18 Event Tiles compared to the normal average of 2. *Even though Robin has the ability to support every character, he/she cannot start a conversation with anyone. *If Lissa is used in this mission, she will be wearing a party hat on both her profile and in-game model. **If Lissa starts a Support Conversation on the Preparations Menu of this map, Lissa will wear the hat during the Support, but only for that instance. Gallery Lissa Harvest.png|Lissa's unique portrait in the Xenologue, where she is seen wearing a red party hat. Vincent Harvest.png|Vincent's unique portrait in the Xenologue, where he is seen wearing a blue party hat. Harvest Scramble Unit View.jpg|Nah in the unique setting of the Xenologue. FE13 War Cleric (Lissa Harvest).png|The party Hat Lissa wears during the Xenologue (War Cleric). Category:Awakening Chapters